El sueño de Akane
by Akane Daisuki
Summary: Esta historia está basada en Shaman King, excepto que el único personaje nuevo es ahora el protagonista. DEJEN REVIEWS PORFAA!


El sueño de Akane  
  
Primera parte  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Mi nombre es Akane y he llegado a la ciudad de Tokio, esta es mi historia:  
  
Día 1 La ciudad es muy bonita y la gente es muy amable; también dicen que cerca de allí vive un niño que se llama Yoh Asakura, quisiera saber quien es y porque todo el mundo habla de él, afortunadamente, supe que asiste a la misma escuela a la que yo voy a ir, tal vez tenga la oportunidad de conocerlo. Hablando por otro tema , Tokio es una ciudad muy rara, estaba caminando y vi que una persona que vestía ropas muy extrañas me estaba viendo, yo también hice lo mismo, pero su mirada era demasiado fuerte, desvié la mía, y cuando volteé otra vez ya no estaba nadie, busqué pero nada, era como si hubiera desaparecido como un fantasma.  
  
Día 2 Quisiera que fuera ya mañana, pues por fin podré conocer a ese tal Yoh Asakura, además ¿cómo será la escuela?;bueno hoy no pasó nada interesante excepto que otra vez vi a ese ser extraño, solo que esta vez no me estaba viendo a mí sino a un niño que llevaba bolsas con comida en las manos, estaba escudando música y parecía muy despreocupado, me pregunto ¿el conoce a ese ser extraño?, ¿qué tiene que ver él con ese ser?.  
  
Día 3 En la mañana, me apuré para ir a la escuela,(porque ya se me estaba haciendo tarde) y por fin entré al salón, me presenté, y me senté, noté que el chico que estaba a mi lado era el mismo de ayer, le iba preguntar quien era y como conocía al ser extraño del otro día, pero no tuve oportunidad. De lo que sí me enteré fue de que un niño rubio y pequeño (muy pequeño) se acercó a él y lo llamó Yoh, yo no podía creerlo, ¿él es Yoh Asakura? Definitivamente tengo que hablar con él en persona.  
  
Día 4 Hoy descubrí que ese niño Yoh está loco, y de seguro me estaba engañando, porque cuando terminaron las clases hablé con él y esto fue lo que me dijo: -mmmm... ¿con que tú también puedes ver fantasmas eh? Bueno entonces te explico: soy un shaman, el vínculo que une este mundo con el más allá, y este (entonces apareció de nuevo el ser extraño) se llama Amidamaru, es mi espíritu acompañante. Me asusté tanto que me fui corriendo.  
  
Día 5 He pensado bien, y ese niño Yoh no está loco y no me ha engañad, hay algo que me lo dice, además, ¿por qué puedo ver fantasmas? En la clase me disculpé con Yoh y le pregunté, él me dijo que era una habilidad especial que no todos tienen y que con un poco de entrenamiento, podía ser un shaman, y tener un espíritu como él. La verdad sí me gustaría serlo tal vez sea difícil pero no importa. Entonces le pedí a Yoh que me enseñara a ser un shaman pero me dijo que primero necesitaba un espíritu acompañante pero yo no tenía a ninguno, entonces pensé que desde ese momento me iba a dedicar a buscarlo y no descansé hasta encontrarlo, fuimos entonces a donde Yoh había encontrado a Amidamaru pero no había nada, ni nadie empezó a anochecer y no habíamos encontrado nada; hasta que una pluma cayó del cielo y ... Apareció la más hermosa ave que jamás había visto, Yoh se levantó y exclamó: -¡Akane allí está un espíritu!. Automáticamente pensé: -Debe ser ese mi espíritu acompañante. Pero el brillo me deslumbraba mucho obligándome a retroceder y me atreví a decirle: -Te pido que seas mi espiritu acompañante. Esta criatura sonrió, y todo se empezó a tornar borroso, brillante y confuso, después solo oía a Yoh que decía: -¡AKANE! ¡AKANE!...  
  
Día 6: Y estaba amaneciendo, y me encontraba en mi cama, me paré de golpe y dije: -¿Fue todo un sueño?, ¿esa criatura aceptó ser mi espiritu?. Había pasado la experiencia más increíble de mi vida, ¡había visto a un fantasma real!. El solo pensarlo me causa escalofríos, luego vi el reloj y... ¡¡se me estaba haciendo tarde otra vez!!, Me vestí con el uniforme rápidamente y n siquiera desayuné, me fui corriendo tan aprisa como pude; y llegué derrapando a la escuela. Me senté e Yoh me dijo: -Pensé que no ibas a venir, ayer te desmayaste y tuve que llevarte a tu casa. Yo le dije sorprendida: -¿Cómo sabes donde está mi casa?. -Eeee, luego te digo, solo ven a mi casa esta tarde, te gustará lo que allí verás , lo sé. Esa tarde fui a su casa toqué la puerta y apareció Yoh diciendo: -¡AH! Es cierto ven rápido, entra. Fuimos a su habitación me dijo fuera de esta: -Espérate aquí-y cerró la puerta tras él, después de un momento la abrió y me dijo fuera de esta: -Entra y mira a tu espíritu acompañante. Yo entré sin creer en sus palabras y vi de nuevo a esa ave hermosa que me decía: -Buenas tardes señorita Akane, mi nombre es Cygnus y acepto ser tu espíritu acompañante. Desde ese día Cygnus me siguió siempre.  
  
Día 7: Yoh me contó todo lo que había pasado aquella noche: -Y bueno, cuando te desmayaste Amidamaru me ayudó a encontrar tu casa, y te llevamos, después, esa misma noche, hablé con Cygnus y la convencí de que fuera tu espíritu acompañante porque tu quería ser un shaman. Al principio no quería pero al final la terminé convenciendo, jajajaja ¿no te parece gracioso?. Pero a mí no me daba ni la más mínima risa que me halla desmayado. También me contó acerca del torneo de los shamanes que ya estaba próximo y que ahora que ya tenía un espíritu acompañante ya podía entrenar.  
  
Día 8: Hoy estuve aprendiendo la posesión de los objetos y Cygnus aprendió a posesionar una pluma para que yo pudiera volar, debo admitir que al principio fue un desastre, nos caímos muchas veces, pero por fin he dominado la técnica . Lo que sí pasó fue que estoy más cansada que si hubiera recorrido el mundo entero, es muy agotador, pero es hora de dormir, ahora voy a descansar, y mañana seguiré con el entrenamiento.  
  
Día 9: He descubierto una técnica nuevo y mucho más fácil, tal vez si la practico me ayudara cuando esté en el torneo, pues causa mucho daño. Además creo que ya estoy lista y voy a ganar seguiré entrenado, no importa contra quién pelee, porque soy la mejor.  
  
Día 10: Hoy vino a la ciudad un sujeto extraño llamado Silver, que retó a Yoh para ver si calificaba para el torneo, afortunadamente Yoh le ganó y este le dio una cosa rara que se llama "el oráculo virtual".A mi también me reto otro tipo con ropas de indio que se llama Calim, lo pude vencer también, aunque con mucho trabajo me dio una de esas cosas, ¿cómo se llaman? a ¡sí! Oráculo virtual, después nos deseó suerte y se fue. Fue algo muy extraño.  
  
Día 11 Hoy el oráculo virtual de Yoh empezó a sonar y a hacer ruido. En la pantalla decía que iba a pelear contra alguien, al parecer no me dijo quién era pero en la noche me habló por teléfono y me dijo que había ganado, pero que con quien había peleado se había quedado en su casa y se iba a quedar allí junto con otro shaman amigo suyo, me dijo que él no podía hacer nada para sacarlos pero no importaba porque no tenían malas intenciones. Mañana iré a ver quienes son ellos, tal vez me toque pelear contra alguno de los 2.  
  
No te pierdas el próximo capitulo!!!! Jejejeje le prometo que cada vez se pone mejor 


End file.
